Lo malo se vuelve bueno y lo bueno se hace malo
by LittleAngel'Sixx
Summary: (Cap 47) Kagome se encuentra con una escena muy peculiar... destrozada y triste corre desamparada por el bosque pero su corazón desea la anhelada venganza que quiere, alguien la ayudara a lograr este cometido?.


**Este fic está basado en el capitulo 47 de Inuyasha, lo que pase en adelante es diferente, ya saben n.n eso, espero que lo disfruten c:**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi :3**

**Nota: **_Cuando las palabras aparezcan con esta letra cursiva, significa que los personajes están pensando._

* * *

Capitulo 1 "Lo puro se ensucia"

Kagome había llegado a la época antigua, ya era de noche, por lo que empezó a caminar apurada para llegar a salvo a esta.

_-Uy se me hizo muy tarde, pero creo que con esto Inuyasha pudo aclarar su mente… uhm?- _vio en el cielo unas luces _–Y esas luces?-_

Corrió hacia ellas intrigada hasta llegar al árbol sagrado, allí se escondió detrás de un árbol al divisar una escena que temía siempre en el fondo de su corazón… _son Inuyasha y Kikyo, porque?, que significa esto?, se han estado viendo durante mi ausencia?._

-No me interesa lo que pienses ahora Kikyo, no permitiré que Naraku se quede contigo!, me oyes?!- dijo Inuyasha mientras avanzaba hacia ella y la acorralaba contra un árbol- Yo soy el único que puede protegerte de ese monstruo!- la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo.

-Que te pasa?, te has vuelto loco?- dijo Kikyo mientras apretaba sus dedos en la espalda de Inuyasha –Suéltame- al ver que no lo iba a ser, le respondió el abrazo.

Kagome miraba la escena atónita, su pecho le dolía demasiado, era como si una mano estrujara su corazón con fuerza, así que se dio media vuelta para dejar de mirar aquella, apoyándose contra el árbol para sostenerla, dolía… dolía demasiado… por lo que no tomo atención a lo que sucedió después, solo se había percatado que Kikyo se había ido cuando Inuyasha había gritado su nombre.

* * *

Naraku yacía en su castillo parado sin la parte superior de su kimono, una de sus manos sostenía una espada, mientras que una marca en forma de araña aparecía en su espalda.

_-Celos?, esto también es parte del pútrido corazón humano de Onigumo- _miro su reflejo en la espada _–Tonterías- _dijo mientras se cortaba la marca con la espada en su espalda.

* * *

Inuyasha seguía mirando el cielo por donde se había ido Kikyo, mientras que kagome se dejo caer de rodillas, deslizándose contra el tronco del árbol, ante aquel ruido Inuyasha se volteo y luego de unos segundos, Kagome se mostro ante él, mirándolo llena de tristeza, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_-Kagome… estabas escuchando?- _se pregunto Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar a Kagome con tristeza.

_-Porque Inuyasha?... Y como te atreves a mirarme a los ojos- _pensaba Kagome sin apartar la vista de él_ –Como puedes seguir viéndome a los ojos Inuyasha?-_

-Kagome…- dijo Inuyasha.

Ella empezó a retroceder y sin más se dio media vuelta, empezando a correr sin mirar atrás, sus ojos le quemaban, su pecho dolía, porque tuvo que ver aquella escena, porque?, pensaba con el corazón en la mano la pobre chica.

Kagome había corrido sin importarle nada más que correr para dispersar sus pensamientos y alejarse del lugar en donde vio aquella escena tan dolorosa para ella, aquello la había destrozado y solo cuando tropezó con la raíz de un árbol se lanzo a llorar contra la hierba, aquello le sirvió como excusa para llorar, ya no podía retener las lagrimas, salían y salían sin detenerse, pero lo que no sabía Kagome era que alguien la observaba.

-Kikyo… como deseo que esa mujer desaparezca…- susurro entre sollozos.

* * *

Naraku veía a la joven muchacha desde el espejo de Kanna y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al escuchar aquello, él era el único que podía ayudarla contra aquel cometido y que más dolor le iba a provocar a Inuyasha utilizando a esta muchacha para mandar de una vez por todas a la sacerdotisa Kikyo al infierno en donde ella debió estar desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Kagura!-

-Que quieres?- pregunto la mujer entrando a la habitación.

-Tráeme a la chica-

Kagura miro el espejo de Kanna y dio una leve sonrisa, yéndose de la habitación de Naraku, lo que sea que estaba planeando iba a ser entretenido, pensó el demonio.

* * *

Kagome seguía llorando pero había decidido volver a su casa, no quería estar en esta época, por lo menos no por ahora; la chica se empezó a levantarse lentamente mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos, se tambaleo un poco, por lo que cayó de rodillas mientras apretaba sus puños sobre su falda.

-Porque tuve que conocerlo, si esto iba a ser tan difícil mejor no lo hubiese conocido-

-Un amor no correspondido, lloras por eso?-

Kagome enseguida dio un saltito al escuchar aquella voz y enseguida se volteo, sus lagrimas cesaron de caer pero sus ojos irradiaban miedo al ver que frente a ella se encontraba Kagura, bueno, si ella iba a morir ahora, su dolor iba a desaparecer por lo menos; ella se puso de pie y miro al demonio desafiante aunque por dentro tenía miedo, esta vez Inuyasha no vendría por ella… él iba a proteger a Kikyo de aquí en adelante.

-Que es lo que quieres Kagura?!-

-Vengo a llevarte donde Naraku, me pidió que te llevase-

-Qué?, Naraku?, pero que es lo que quiere de mi?-

-Eso no lo sé, y si lo supiera tampoco te diría, ahora andando- ordeno mientras se sacaba una pluma de su cabello.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior y retrocedió, no sabía qué hacer, no podía luchar y se intentaba escapar Kagura la mataría rápidamente, pero tampoco podía ir donde Naraku, que querría de ella?, matarla?, torturarla?, que cosa?!.

-Vienes o lo hago a la fuerza- amenazo con el ceño fruncido.

Kagome se mordió mas fuerte el labio y cogió su mochila, acercándose a Kagura con recelo, ella le sonrió y le tendió la mano, la cual tomo vacilante y antes de que se diera cuenta, yacía sentada en la pluma de Kagura mientras volaban sobre el cielo, ella dio un gran suspiro y seco las lagrimas que estaban en sus ojos, no era tiempo de llorar por Inuyasha, ahora más que nada debía de ser fuerte mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que Naraku deseaba de ella.

* * *

Inuyasha seguía mirando por donde se había ido Kagome, ella había escuchado todo y aunque le doliese, tendría que tomar aquella decisión… Kagome ya no podía permanecer a su lado, iba a estar mejor en su época… mañana le diría esto, cuando ella se encuentre más tranquila y despedirse de ella para siempre; con aquel pensamiento, Inuyasha emprendió camino de vuelta a la aldea con la mirada triste.

* * *

Naraku estaba sentado tranquilamente en el suelo con una rodilla flexionada mientras esperaba que Kagura llegase hasta donde él se encontraba con la muchacha, en su mano tenía un fragmento de la perla de Shikon negro, impregnado con maldad y oscuridad, tenía pensado introducírselo en la frente a la chica, ya que por voluntad propia no acataría sus ordenes y mucho menos cumpliría su cometido sin sentir piedad hacia los demás, perdonándoles la vida, sin contar además que trataría de hacerles el menos daño y sufrimiento posible, por lo que aquel fragmento era un pequeño impulso para lograr lo que tenía en mente… acabar de una vez por todas con Kikyo. Naraku volteo su rostro hacia la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba cuando esta se abrió, dejando pasar a su súbdita Kagura acompañada de la pequeña miko inexperta, él se levanto y sin dejar de mirar a Kagome, se acerco a ella, la cual al ver que Naraku se acercaba hacia su persona, instintivamente retrocedió.

-He oído que deseas deshacerte de Kikyo, no es así?- ella lo miro con recelo –Puedo ayudarte en eso-

-No, nunca hare lo que deseas hacer tu!, no me utilizaras como lo has hecho con otros!, no matare a Kikyo ni a nadie!-

-Inuyasha mañana te buscara pero solo para que le des los fragmentos que tienes en tu poder, después de eso, te desechara y no se volverán a ver jamas, y todo a causa de Kikyo, es lamentable- le sonrió Naraku.

-Cállate!, no caeré en tus juegos Naraku!-

-Supongo que sabes que Kikyo me entrego un pedazo del trozo de la perla que ustedes tanto se esmeraron en recolectar, el que te quito a ti, y dime, Inuyasha hizo algo al respecto al enterarse de ello?-

Kagome apretó su mandíbula al recordar aquello, Inuyasha estaba muy mal herido cuando fue a ver a Kikyo cuando esta lo llamo con sus serpientes caza almas, sabía que Inuyasha le había preguntado respecto a eso pero aun así no hizo nada al respecto, él y su querida Kikyo, pensó Kagome con ira.

_-Inuyasha eres un idiota!, Kikyo solo quiere llevarte consigo al infierno y después de saber incluso que fue ella quien me ataco y quito los fragmentos no te importa!, dices querer protegerme cuando ayer te oí que la protegerías a ella!, eres un ser egoísta y no te importa lo que yo sienta… después de todo, soy solo tu recolector de la perla, no es así Inuyasha?- _Pensaba Kagome con nostalgia mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

_-Perfecto, este es el momento- _levanto su mano y la acerco a la frente de Kagome, introduciéndole el fragmento infectado de maldad.

Kagome estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho Naraku, estaba muy enojada, decepcionada, el odio se estaba esparciendo por su ser, lo que hizo que el fragmento infectado de oscuridad entrara en ella con facilidad y cuando se dio cuenta de aquello, todo había sido demasiado tarde, sus ojos se tornaron opacos pero aun mantenía su conciencia, ella podía ser capaz de decidir por ella misma pero el sentimiento de venganza era más grande, por lo que le era imposible controlarse, solo un objetivo tenía en mente… matar a Kikyo.


End file.
